Big Brother 18
| image = Big_Brother_18.jpg | presenter = Emma Willis | channel = Channel 5 | run = June 5th 2017-August 8th,2017 | days = 63 | housemates = 16 | winner = TBC | runner up = TBC | previous = Big Brother 17 | next = TBA }} Big Brother 18, also known as Big Brother 2017 is the up and coming eighteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. The series launched on June 5th 2017 on Channel 5 in the United Kingdom and TV3 in Ireland. The series is believed to run for a total of nine weeks, ending August 8th, 2017. It's the seventh regular series and the thirteenth series of Big Brother overall to air on Channel 5. Production Auditions Auditions were held by Channel 5 during early 2017, beginning just after Celebrity Big Brother 19. As usual no open auditions were held for the show, but instead required applicants to submit a ninety second video to their website. However unlike usual, this time Big Brother only asked for pairs to audition for the show. The site said that applicants could audition with anyone they called family, or friends, but also teased that the pairs could possibly be split up during the process of the show. The auditions were originally closed on February 5th, with decisions then being made after. Presenters Emma Willis returned as the hostess of the main show, with Rylan-Clark Neal returning to host the side show; Big Brother's Bit On The Side. Celebrity Big Brother 17 housemate; Stephanie Davis also appears as a regular panelist, dishing out relationship advice. Format Like previous series of the show, Big Brother 18 has a theme and this time it's based around the current situation of the UK, being based around politics and voting. A major change this series, is that only pairs were asked to audition for the series and as such 4 pairs have entered the house, however it's been stated that these pairs will be broken up throughout the series. As revealed on launch night, another format change for this series was the addition of the people's person, a special housemate voted into the Big Brother house by the public. There were four different candidates; Tom Barber, Sue, Simone and Andrew. Each candidate would have to pitch themselves to the viewers live on the launch show in an attempt to gain votes and throw shade at the other candidates, the candidate with the most public votes would be voted in. In the end Tom Barber was chosen as the people's person and was voted in the house. Once in the house, this housemate would have power over the other housemates and would be able to have contact with the outside world. Eye Logo The official eye logo for this Big Brother 18 was revealed by Channel 5 on 11th May 2017 and is formed out of a multi-coloured Union Jack flag, featuring patchwork of various different images that represent modern day Britain. Teasers The first teaser for this season was released as a short 5-second teaser trailer, 12th May, 2017 on the Channel 5 TV channel. The first full trailer for the season was released May 20th, 2017. The trailer in question shows different views of iconic areas found within the UK and is narrated by various different voices, as well as the distorted Union Jack-styled graphics as seen in the first trailer, as well as featuring clues to who the contestants would be. On 27th May, 2017 a third trailer was released, featuring blurred snippets of the season's possible contestants and teasing that the season was going to be very revealing. Finally on June 2nd, 2017 Channel 5 teased 6 of the new housemates through Instagram and Snapchat. House The first pictures of the season's house were revealed on May 31st, 2017 with the house following a theme of the "Big Brother Village". For the first time since Big Brother 11, the living-room and kitchen were separate within the house. The kitchen in question was modelled after a bakery, accompanied by four tables, each with four chairs. Also for the first time since Celebrity Big Brother 6, there were two different bedrooms. The overall colour scheme of the bathroom was pink, being modelled after a saloon with windows looking out to the garden. BB18 Entrance.jpg|Big Brother 18 Entrance BB18 Living Room.jpg|Big Brother 18 Living Room, based off of a village square BB18 Kitchen.jpg|Big Brother 18 Kitchen based off of a Bakery BB18 Bedroom 01.jpg|Big Brother 18 Bedroom 01 BB18 Bedroom 02.jpg|Big Brother 18 Bedroom 02 BB18 Bathroom.jpg|Big Brother 18 Bathroom BB18 Garden.jpg|Big Brother 18 Garden Housemates On 2nd June, 2017 Channel 5 revealed the identities of the first six housemates, with the remaining 10 being revealed and entering the house on Launch night. This season also features several pairs, these being; husband and wife Imram and Sukhvinder, sisters Deborah and Hannah, mother and daughter Charlotte and Mandy and colleagues Rebecca and Kieran. The others being; Ex on the Beach star Kayleigh Morris, Weekender star Ellie Young, Stripper Lotan, Ex on the Beach star Chanelle Mccleary, Tom Barber, Arthur Fulford , Joe Quaranta and Raphael Korine. Twists Tasks Category:Big Brother UK